1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head restraints having a trim cover with an aesthetically pleasing closeout region.
2. Background Art
Vehicular head restraints are mounted to passenger seats for use in vehicles to provide passenger head restraint. Well known conventional head restraints includes a padded head restraint body covered with a flexible upholstery material, and extend above the back support region of a seat with the head restraint typically attached directly to the seat.
In some prior art head restraints, the head restraint includes a post for attaching the head restraint to a vehicle seat and a foam core. Foam cores are commonly made from polyester. A trim cover encases the foam core. Typically, these trim covers are formed from cloth fabric, vinyl, and leather. To provide a pleasing appearance, trim covers are formed into pouch-shaped structures by sewing panels together. Such structures may eliminate the need for zippers or other fasteners. Many prior art head restraints have depressions, especially on the bottom side. In these circumstances, the trim cover tends to undesirably bridge across such depressions thereby reducing the aesthetic appeal of the head restraint.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved head restraint assemblies and for methods of forming such head restraint assemblies.